


A Bit Wet

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Harry and Ron coax Hermione out to celebrate Harry’s birthday.





	A Bit Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** From my HP ABCs (table [here](http://hp.simonsflower.net/abcs.htm) || [here](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/288368.html) || [here](http://fics-by-flower.livejournal.com/22119.html)).  This one is [](http://rondastarr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rondastarr.livejournal.com/)**rondastarr** ’s request:  S – Swimming.

  
Author's notes: This one is for [](http://rondastarr.livejournal.com/profile)[**rondastarr**](http://rondastarr.livejournal.com/).  


* * *

** A Bit Wet **

"C'mon, Mione, the water's fine," Ron called from the middle of the Weasley pond.  Harry nudged him, whispering something as he nodded toward Hermione still on the shore.

She knew the water was probably fine, it was the end of July after all.  But they were forty years old.  They should be beyond skinny-dipping in the Weasley pond.  Not to say she didn't appreciate watching the boys strip down and jump in.

"I think you're afraid," Harry murmured, his voice low.

She propped her hands on her hips and glared.  "Just because you two have no sense of decorum does not mean I'll fall for your taunts."

Harry glanced at Ron.  "Did that make any sense to you?"

Ron shook his head.  "No.  I think she's frustrated."

She wanted to growl, but that would prove Ron right, so she refrained.  To be honest, she was afraid, but it was more about the fact their children might catch them than Molly Weasley.  She'd be mortified if any of their four children found them naked in the pond.  It might be nice to cool off, given how sticky the night had become.

"Harry wants it as his birthday present," Ron called.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as Harry flushed and shrugged.  Apparently they'd discussed this.  She wasn't sure if she were bothered or aroused by that.

"Honestly," she muttered, unfastening her robes and letting them fall to the shore next to the piles of the boys' clothing.

"Fuck, Mione," Ron said.  "Is that how you've been dressed all day?"

She walked slowly into the pond, adapting to the cool water.  She'd worn nothing under her robes, following Wizarding tradition, as a concession to the heat.  Her only answer to Ron was a wicked smile.

Though she'd intended to swim to Ron and taunt him, Harry grabbed her around the waist, spinning her until they were face to face.  The pond was just deep enough that she couldn't reach the bottom and still have her head above water, but both Harry and Ron could.  He tightened his grip on her as his grin and the glint in his eye made her whimper.

"I think you've been a very naughty witch, Mrs Potter-Weasley," he said quietly against her ear, eliciting a shudder from her.  "Were you going to flash me today as a birthday present?"

She'd not considered it, but the idea that she could have dragged him into a secluded alcove at some point today to seduce him, aroused her further.  Even as she shook her head in denial, Harry tsked dismissively.

"I think that was your intent."  He slid his mouth from her ear, down her neck and over her collarbone to the hollow of her throat.  "We know how you can be at this time of the month."

Hermione felt an embarrassed flush rise in her cheeks.  The fact they knew when her courses were due to start and that she was randiest the few days before seemed more intimate than when they made love.

"We also know how much you like both of us at the same time at this time of the month," Ron said, swimming up behind her.  He gripped her hips, fitting her against himself and grinding.

She reached behind her to tangle one hand in Ron's hair, tilting her head to the side so he could feast on her neck.  With her other hand, she carded it into Harry's hair as he licked the water from her collarbone.  A moan escaped her when Ron and Harry exchanged a kiss over her shoulder, the sound of it skittering on her nerves.

"How long has it been since we had sex here?" Harry mused before bending to take one of Hermione's nipples into his mouth.

"Twenty years?" Ron offered.  He slipped one hand from Hermione's hips to between her thighs, stroking her only enough to hold her arousal, not enough to bring her off.  Just as the boys no longer had the stamina of the eighteen-year-olds they were when they first got together, Hermione could no longer have a half-dozen orgasms without some recovery time.

"Tell us, Mione, how long?" Harry said, lifting his mouth long enough to look up at her.

She tightened her grip on his hair, tugging slightly and smiling when his eyes darkened.  He'd always liked just a touch of pain, whether it be hair pulling or fingernails to the skin.

After licking her lips, she replied, "We were nineteen," and moaned deeply at the memory.  They'd been there to celebrate Ron's birthday, including sex in the pond and in his childhood bed.

"That's a long time to wait, don't you think?" Ron asked.  Hermione couldn't answer, too distracted by Ron sliding two fingers into her.  "You know, Harry, I think she's ready."

Harry looked up.  Releasing her nipple, he smiled.  "Already?  Been thinking of this all day, Mione?"

She shook her head in denial, but it was a pointless gesture.  They were going to believe what they wanted to believe and if it made them more aroused, the better at this point.  The truth was that she was innocent of the scheming they were accusing her of, but she was happy to let them continue to believe she was that devious since it always seemed to work out for her in the end.

Harry, aided by Ron and the buoyancy of the water, lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.  With a groan from him and a gasp from her, he slid into her, gently at first then with increasing force.  She clutched his shoulders, digging her fingernails into the taut skin there.

She could only guess that the boys had been fooling around before she arrived because Harry didn't last long at all, certainly not as long as he usually did.  Before she could say anything, he pulled out and spun her around to face Ron.  Harry pulled her back against himself as Ron lifted her legs and entered her just as fiercely as Harry had.

Harry took two steps back, forcing her breasts to surface.  While Ron bent his head to suckle one, toying with her nipple in rhythm to his thrusts, Harry cupped the other, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers.  Tremors shot through her, making her moan and arch into both of them.

"Come on, Mione," Harry rasped in her ear.  Ron moved his hands to cup her arse, pulling her tightly against him with each thrust.  "We know you want to come."  She keened softly, mindful of the house full of family not too far away.

Ron shifted her slightly, changing his angle.  A moment later she was trembling so much that they had a hard time keeping hold of her.  Their names were expelled on a breathy moan before she stiffened and came.  Ron froze until her tremors slowed, then thrust several times before coming.

When Ron pried her legs from around his waist, she was glad they had to continue to hold her up because she surely would have fallen were they on land.  Her legs felt like gelatin.  Harry and Ron each kissed her gently, but when there was little response beyond a satisfied purr, they kissed each other.  That elicited a moan from Hermione, making Ron smile.

"Just what are you doing?" called a voice from the shore.

The trio startled, dropping Hermione into the water by accident.  Harry muttered a curse under his breath, then helped Hermione, as Ron glared at figure of their eldest daughter on shore.

"Mum?" Ariel called.  "I'd expect something like this from Dad and Father, not from you."

Ron hissed, "It's like a miniature Hermione."

Hermione snickered, then squealed when Harry spanked her.  "Ariel, go away."

Ariel, embarrassed as only a sixteen-year-old could be, huffed before spinning on her heel and stomping off.

"I reckon that was better than being caught by my Mum," Ron said.  Harry and Hermione turned to him, astonished.  Ron grinned, making everyone laugh.

Still grinning, Hermione murmured suggestively, "Now that we've been caught, I reckon we have more time out here."  Harry and Ron exchanged a look before kissing Hermione senseless in appreciation.


End file.
